


La Belle Sans Merci (The Lady Marianne's Favour)

by Aoife



Series: Vive Marianne [5]
Category: Anthropomorphism, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: Vive Marianne, Courtly Love, La Belle Sans Merci, Other, Star Nations in Human Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... the transition of post-coup power goes smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle Sans Merci (The Lady Marianne's Favour)

She’s always there, in the corner of his vision. It’s driving him more than a little mad, that no one else can see Her - even when She steps forward and rests Her hand on his shoulder to keep him from rising from the chair he’s slumped into to escort the last person out of his (hopefully temporary) office.

The weeks since he shot St Just have allowed Her to heal; Her back has straightened, and Her walk has eased into something resembling what he suspects Her natural gait must look like, and it’s almost impossible for him not to turn his head and ask Her what She wants him to do. He never wanted this job, but She’s yet to approve of anyone he’s had in here, so he’s muddling through, hostage to his very own Marianne.

She nods once, and smiles when Javier's people's commissioner walks into the office. She's the first person that his new Lady has done that for - which puzzles him slightly, until he watches Javier around his people's commissioner and realizes. 

Oh. 

The personal bond between the two of them is even stronger than between him and Denis, and it leaves him hollowed out for a moment. Especially when he remembers Saint Just's orders.

But then She places Her hand on his shoulder again. _"I could accept her. If you insist."_

He places his hand over Hers on his shoulder, absently, and the women blinks as if she’s seen something. He wonders if he could ask her.

But that thought scares him more than it should. He's fairly sure he's not losing his grip on his sanity - delusions are rarely as solid as She is when She wraps around him in the dark of his suite, but the days of the Mental Hygiene Police and their successor section in State Sec aren't long gone.

He offers Javier's Eloise the Republic on a platter - his Marianne smiling next to him - when he finds that she wants the original constitution back as badly as he. In the dark of the night She kisses his cheek, his Lady, and whispers _"I understand"_. In the morning, he stands behind and to the right of his new President, Javier to her left out of sight of the newsies. To his right stands ... no one. Only Eloise turns and smiles, and she's not quite looking at him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La Bebe Sans Merci](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576855) by [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife)




End file.
